A Malfoy and a Potter?
by Arctic Winters
Summary: Carina Malfoy has always hated James Potter. She hated that he was arrogant, she hated that he used to bully her and her little brother, she hated that he never passed up the opportunity to hurt her in some way. So why is it that by fifth year James starts treating her differently? She doesn't know that he likes her, how could she? She's a Malfoy, and he's a Potter.
1. Discussions

**Chapter One**

**Carina's Third Year**

* * *

As we went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, we were met by the sound of a train whistle. I grinned, knowing that in a few short hours, I would be back at the place I truly belonged; Hogwarts.

All around us, parents were saying goodbye to their children; mothers were crying as if there was no tomorrow, fathers were patting their children on the back, the children were either crying with their mothers, or trying to get away from the embarrassing scenes.

My family, however?

My mother was fawning over my younger brother, Scorpius. She wasn't crying, however. No, my mother was too proud to cry in front of an audience. However, she was sweet and caring enough that it was easy to tell that she wasn't far from letting the first tear drop.

As my mother was going through her 'first year at Hogwarts' speech, I saw father's gaze fall on someone away from us. I followed his gaze, and saw the man that everyone in the Wizarding Community knew of; Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. At first I was in awe, I had only seen him a few times in real life (although I had seen him several times in the newspaper), but then my face turned into a sneer as I saw the boy who was standing beside The Chosen One; James Sirius Potter.

James, sensing that someone was watching him, turned and met my gaze. His face, too went into a sneer.

However, before either one of us could walk up to the other to make a snarky remark, my father grabbed my arm, leading me away from the gaze of James Potter, and away from my mother and younger brother.

"Now, Carina, I want you to listen carefully to me," father began, "This is Scorpius' first year here. I know your first year here was difficult,"

"That was an understatement," I interrupted.

Father gave me a stern look, clearly frustrated that I interrupted him, but chose to continue in what he was saying.

"I know your first year at Hogwarts was difficult, and I want you to do everything within your power to make sure he doesn't go through the same tormenting that you did, too."

"So, you more or less want me to make sure that nobody teases him? Make sure he doesn't fall into the wrong crowd? Show him the ropes? Spy on him? Do all that fun big-sister stuff?"

Father broke into one of the signature Malfoy smirks, before nodding. "Exactly. I want you to put your cunningness to good use, and keep an eye out for your little brother."

"Alright, I can do that."

Then father wrapped his arms around me – something that he rarely did in public – and kissed my temple before saying "I love you, Carina. You're my baby girl, I want you to have a good year, and _stay out of trouble_."

"I'll try," I said, smiling.

That was good enough for dad, as he nodded before leading us back to where mum was _still_ smothering Scorpius.

"Alright, Astoria, I think you've squeezed our son enough," Dad said, smirking.

Mum wiped her eye (she apparently had already started shedding a few tears), and pulled me into a hug.

"All of my babies are leaving us, Draco!"

"Mum, we're fine. Please, release me," I said, groaning.

Mum released me from her bone-crushing-embrace before telling me more or less the same thing father did, before Scorpius and I boarded the train. After finding a compartment, we sat down and watched as the scenery changed through the window.

"So, Scor, what house do you want to get in?" I asked after the food trolly passed.

Scorpius shrugged before saying "I suppose I'll get sorted into Slytherin, besides, it's what all of the rest of our family has been sorted in."

"I didn't ask you what you _thought_ you'd get sorted in, I asked what you _wanted_ to be sorted into,"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in thought before saying "I suppose I'd like to get into Slytherin, but if I was to choose a house besides Slytherin, I would choose Ravenclaw."

I nodded in approval, as that was the same thing I had thought when I was a firstie. What could I say? My brother had good taste in stuff like that, much like his older sister.

**…****~oOo~…**

A few hours later, we pulled into Hogsmead train station.

By this time, Scorpius was scared out of his wits. However, everyone else was oblivious to this. Me?

Well, what kind of a big sister would I be if I wasn't able to recognize the signs when someone in my immediate family was frightened? Not a very good one, I'll tell you that.

However, in this aspect, I was a good older sister.

"Scorp," I pulled him aside before he joined Hagrid with the rest of the first years.

"Yes, Carina?"

I gave him a hug before looking down at him and saying "Scorpius, you realize that no matter what house you are sorted into, mum, dad and I will love you regardless. You're a Malfoy, we're proud and strong. Show everybody how strong you are. I love you."

Surprisingly, instead of saying 'yeah, yeah, now let me go!' he hugged me back before standing on his tip-toes to give me a peck on the cheek and said "I know. I love you too, sis. Now I really have to go,"

I agreed and let him go before joining my friends in the carriage.

"What was that all about?" Fabian Zabini asked.

"Just giving Scorpius a quick pep-talk,"

"By giving him a hug? Honestly, Carina; if people didn't know any better, they'd think you're turning into a softie," Isaac Nott said.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Alicia Pucey said, hitting Isaac on the bicep. "I think it's sweet that she's looking after her brother like that. Isaac, you certainly didn't ask William if he was alright as he got off the train just then,"

"Of course not," Isaac scoffed, "He's a Nott. He can handle himself."

"Well excuse me for being an over-protective older-sister. Besides, you guys don't have the same things to worry about your younger siblings like I do with mine."

There was a moment of silence, and I instantly regretted what I said.

Nobody in Slytherin _ever_ talked about the war against You-Know-Who. _Ever._ Too many descendants of Death-Eaters were in that house for people to bring it up.

And, of course my friends were smart enough to catch what I insinuated.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Alicia finally asked, breaking the silence.

Oh, thank Merlin for subject-changers.

**…****~oOo~…**

We were all gathered in the Great Hall, sitting at our respective tables, waiting for the First Years to walk in and the sorting to begin.

We were all murmuring amongst ourselves to pass the time.

I couldn't find the enthusiasm to engage myself in conversation because I was overwhelmed with excitement and nervousness for my brother.

Despite what people outside of my family would say or think, my family were, and are very close-knit. My father risked his life to save his parents from being killed, my grandmother risked her life to save my father's life countless times, and my grandfather protected his family in his own way.

We Malfoy's hold our own. We protect our own. I felt a responsibility for my little brother, Scorpius was a very strong boy for his age, and he wasn't naïve; he knew that there would be teasing, he knew he would be disliked and very well hated by other students just because of our last name. However, it was my job to make sure to protect him from it as much as possible.

"They're coming!" Alicia whispered excitedly from beside me.

I turned around in my seat to look at the first years walking down the middle of the Great Hall.

Some were in awe of the enchanted ceiling (I couldn't blame them) or the mere size of the room, some were excited and practically jumping up and down, some had looks of pure fright on their faces, and some (like my brother), kept a calm demeanor.

When Scorpius walked past the Slytherin table, I gave him a thumbs up and grinned at him. He caught me looking at him, and gave me a smile in return.

It wasn't long before all the first years were at the front of the Great Hall, standing in front of the old rickety stool that stood on a tiny platform.

"When I call your names," Professor Longbottom said, "You will come up here, sit on the stool, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Alright? Alright."

I spaced out as he started calling random names, and the sorting hat screaming "RAVENCLAW!" or "HUFFLEPUFF!" or "SLYTHERIN!" or (worst of all) "GRYFFINDOR!" until he called the name "Rose Weasley," that caught my attention alright, my attention and the rest of the Great Hall's.

The daughter of two members of the Golden Trio being sorted was a big deal. I was just intrigued as to whether she would be sorted in Ravenclaw, or the age-old house of Gryffindor. I shouldn't have wasted my time, as the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire hall (save for the Slytherin's) erupted in clapping.

I zoned out again until I heard the name "Scorpius Malfoy," and once again, the Great Hall became silent. Scorpius walked up to the hat with a determined look on his face, and sat down on the stool.

We waited a moment or two after the hat was placed on his head until it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" then I jumped up and started clapping, screaming, whistling, all of the things I would consider embarrassing, had it not been for my little brother.

My brother sat down a few benches away from me, but he turned to grin at me and I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "I'm so proud of you," which caused his grin to become even bigger.

A minute later the name "Albus Potter," was called.

The Great Hall became so silent, one could have dropped a quill on the ground and it would have sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs. Potter's little brother walked up to the stool and sat down.

When he sat, I was able to get a good look at his face; he looked a lot like James, only his face was kinder, not full of mischief or meanness like his brother's was.

We all waited several minutes for the hat to make his decision, and when he did, it surprised everyone. "SLYTHERIN!" there was a moment of pause, before James screamed "WHAT?!" and the Slytherin's erupted in screams and cat-calls mixed in with our clapping.

I was too stunned to do anything except look at the boy in shock; the Chosen One's son was placed in MY HOUSE?! A Potter in SLYTHERIN?! The poor kid… I watched as the newest Slytherin addition sat next to my brother and introduced himself to him.

I smiled as Scorpius started a conversation with the boy, pleased that he might have made a friend already, even if it _was_ a Potter.

A few other kids were sorted, and then the feast began.

"Can you believe it?" Fabian said, "A Potter in Slytherin!"

"I feel bad for him," I said, taking a bite of my chicken.

"Whatever for, Carina?" Alicia asked, puzzled.

"Because," I replied, "Imagine how you and your parents would react if you had been put in Gryffindor,"

Alicia looked at me in horror and said "I would have been disowned,"

I nodded and said "Exactly, now I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Potter would do that, but just think about his family. They were probably counting on him being a Gryffindor, just as our parents wanted all of us in Slytherin. Plus think of him! He's probably in shock, the poor kid. I just feel for him."

Fabian and Alicia nodded in agreement and Alicia said "When you put it that way, I can understand why you'd feel bad for him. But it's time to go to the Common Room now," and she was right, for the food had disappeared (I had been so busy explaining my concerns for the Potter boy that I hadn't even noticed it when Scorpius and the other first years left for their dormitories), and the Great Hall was emptying.

I nodded and got up from my seat, following the rest of the remaining Slytherin's to our Common Room.

* * *

**I won't lie and say that I'm sure I'll be getting positive feedback for this story, or that this was a good chapter because I'm not and this wasn't. I'm quite nervous for this chapter, and this story period, and I think this chapter was quite suckish, really. Anyways... all I can ask of you is to consider this story, and give me your honest feedback. I want the good, bad, and the ugly so long as there is constructive criticism somewhere in there.**

**-Arctic Winters**


	2. Confrontations

**Wow, quite frankly I am amazed at the number of favorites/follows that I've gotten after one chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying this, I hope you continue to. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I have made or let me know if you have any suggestions. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Third Year**

* * *

"It is so good to be back," I sighed, sitting myself down in one of the plush couches next to the fireplace.

"I have to agree with you there," Fabian said.

"I'm going up to the dormitory to unpack a bit," Alicia said.

I grunted my response, while Fabian said "Alright, goodnight, sleep well," or something along those lines. I didn't care, to be honest.

I was back.

I was home.

Most Slytherin's didn't give a rat's arse about Hogwarts, they took everything for granted.

I, however, was in love with Hogwarts. I loved the school itself, but it wasn't just that; I enjoyed schoolwork, I loved watching Quidditch (I couldn't play it to save my life), and I enjoyed the whole atmosphere.

It just seemed like home to me, and every September first was one of the best days of the year to me, because it meant that I could go back _home_.

I don't know how long I stayed in the Common Room, but the fire was dying and Fabian had already left me, so I decided it was probably late, so I headed up to my dormitory and went to sleep. 

**…****~oOo~…**

"Good morning," I said, sitting next to Fabian and Isaac. "Sleep well?"

Isaac grunted, something that I supposed meant 'yeah, but shut up, I'm still in troll-mode', while Fabian, ever being the polite, pleasant one, said "I slept very well, thank you. Yourself?"

"I slept excellent, thank you."

Grabbing a biscuit and buttering it, I started eating.

I was halfway through eating when my brother ran to the Slytherin table, looking like he had just got out of bed (which he probably had). He sat down a few seats away from me, but close enough so that I could have a conversation with him if I wished, which I did.

"Good morning, handsome," I said, smirking as my brother blushed (he always blushed when someone complimented his appearance, it was quite adorable, really) and said "Morning, Cari."

"Sleep well?" His 'yeah' was smothered as he started eating oatmeal.

As Professor Slughorn (our head of house) walked by, handing out our class schedules, I noticed that Albus Potter was sitting next to my brother having a very intense discussion, as both were completely oblivious to Professor Slughorn giving them their schedules.

I smiled at the scene and made a mental note to talk to Scorpius about his friendship with the Potter boy.

I knew that father would be pleased that at least _one_ of his children pushed aside old school rivalries.

I stood up to get ready for my first class; transfiguration. Even though class wasn't going to start for another hour, I might as well begin looking over the materials.

"What classes are you taking?" Isaac asked as he and Fabian stood up as well, following me out of the Great Hall.

Fabian answered first, saying "Charms, transfiguration – oh Merlin, no – potions, divination, astronomy, care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts."

"Oh, I'm taking the same, only instead of astronomy I'm taking herbology."

Fabian just shook his head at Isaac. Isaac loved his sleep much too much to even take astronomy, it was kind of amusing the extents he would take just to keep his sleep. Okay, very amusing.

"What about you, Cari?" Fabian asked.

"Uh-" I looked at my schedule, "I'm taking charms, potions, divination, herbology, care of magical creatures, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts."

"There's no need for you to take DADA, considering both your parents and grandparents were death eaters," came the obnoxious voice of James Potter.

I spun around to face him, and scowled at the smirk he had on his face.

"It may interest you, Potter," I said, my voice dripping in venom, "That my grandfather was a death eater because his father _made him_. Grandfather didn't want to become a death eater, but he had no choice in the matter. My father became a death eater to _save my family_."

"Carina," Isaac said, holding onto my arm to make sure I didn't hex Potter.

I ignored him, however, and continued. "It may also interest you to know that my mother's family were _neutral, _do you hear that? **_Neutral_**! They didn't fight on either side!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're entire family on your dad's side were death eater's. I wouldn't be surprised if they _still_ were!"

By this time I was livid. How dare he accuse my family of something like that? Before the last battle even began, we switched sides!

"Carina, let's go," Fabian said.

However, one look at he and Isaac, and it was obvious to see that they were just as livid as I was.

"Awe, look at you, hiding behind your little death eater friends,"

"James, what are you doing?!" Albus Potter said, walking up to us with my brother by his side.

"I'm confronting the spawn of death eaters, Al, can't you tell? Hey, what are you doing with that filth's brother?"

"How dare you say that about my brother?!" I shrieked.

Scorpius, ever the calm one, came up to me and said "It's alright, Carina, just let it go. Cari, just let it go. Come on,"

I let my little brother lead me away from the Potter's, but not before turning around. I smirked at what I saw; Albus was chewing his older brother out for 'being rude to my friend's sister' from what I heard.

I was suddenly thankful that I had a little brother, and that that little brother befriended James' little brother.

I told Fabian and Isaac to wait for me while I pulled Scorpius aside in an alcove to talk.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He smirked the signature Malfoy smirk before saying "Shouldn't I ask you that? Honestly, Carina, it's only been a day and you're already starting fights? For shame,"

I rolled my eyes before saying "Seriously, though. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You didn't hear everything he said, did you?" I questioned.

"Cari, I think the whole Hall heard what you two said."

I groaned at the news. "James Potter is the type of person I don't want you spending time with. He talks about how death eaters discriminated other people and individuals? He's no better!"

"I know, sis. Albus wanted me to tell you before we went over there to break it up that he agrees with what you said, and that he's sorry for his brother's actions."

I smiled. "Albus sounds like a pretty cool person, huh?"

Scorpius grinned and said "Yeah, he is! He doesn't care about grandfather or any of that stuff, he says since he was placed in Slytherin he might as well get used to being friends with the grandchildren of former death eaters. He didn't mean that as an insult, though," he finished quickly, seeing the shock on my face.

"No, that wasn't what I was surprised about; I was surprised at how different he is from his brother, that's all. What was the first thing Albus said to you, after you introduced yourselves to each other?"

Scorpius thought a moment before saying "He asked if I liked Quiddicth." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Why?" Scorpius questioned.

"No reason," I lied.

The reason I asked him was because the first thing James Potter said to me before I even got a chance to introduce myself was "Aren't you the granddaughter of Lucius Malfoy, the death eater who tried murdering my mother?"

Damn.

So much for an introductory.

"Alright, I have to go to class," Scorpius said after a moment.

"Alright, which class is it?" I asked, walking back into the hallway.

"Charms, see you later!" And then he ran off. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

Suddenly remembering Isaac and Fabian, I quickly walked back to where I had left them.

Surprisingly, they were still there, chatting about something.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting, I just needed to talk to Scorp about what happened."

Isaac was the first to speak "It's alright, Cari, we understood,"

"Yeah," Fabian said, "We knew Scorp would be alright, but we were worried about you. You alright?"

I smiled at their concern; it was true that Alicia and I were close, she was my only girlfriend that I could trust. But Fabian and Isaac were definitely my closest friends.

"Yeah, I am. Thank Salazar that my brother got my grandmum's patience and granddad's composure,"

Fabian chuckled and said "Whereas you got your temper from… who _did _you get your temper from? Everyone in your family is so composed,"

I smirked and said "Only in public, trust me. I got my temper from dad. Temper from dad, persistence from mum."

Fabian nodded thoughtfully before Isaac said "Pardon me to interrupt this discussion of your genealogy, but shouldn't we go to our classes?"

"What time is it?!" I asked, frantically.

"Eight-thirty,"

I cursed under my breath before rushing to the transfiguration classroom, after saying a hasty 'goodbye' to Isaac and Fabian, who didn't have transfiguration with me.


End file.
